


Day Eight;Cooking:Sweet like Cakes! (Sanji Vinsmoke/Sakura)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Sfw edition! [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Cake, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Icing, Short & Sweet, Strawberries, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Sakura is over at her boyfriends Sanji's house,and ends up assisting him since she has cooking knowledge  in the kitchen with some cakes
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OTPOBER Sfw edition! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946185
Kudos: 5





	Day Eight;Cooking:Sweet like Cakes! (Sanji Vinsmoke/Sakura)

"One cup of sugar.."

Sakura was mumbling to herself as she was working on a new recipe,she opened all the cupboard doors and pouted once she couldn't find the sugar and realised.

This was Sanji's kitchen.

And the fucker is taller then her.

"Sanjiiiiiiiiiii!"

The loud thud she heard from across the room made her giggle as she saw the door open,and Sanji was panting and standing in the door way

"Y...yes?? Did you need something sweetheart?"

"Uh..yeah,where did you put the sugar?"

Sanji blinked before walking over to one of the higher cupboards and opening it,grabbing the bag,handing it to her,placing a small kiss into her cheek making her giggle

"Cutie"

Sakura blushed as she measured out the cup of sugar pouring it into the icing bowl, mixing it,Turing around she saw Sanji,began to pull out the supplies for dinner,washing the vegetables.

"T...this is nice..."

Sanji turned his head around seeing Sakura blush,as she was mixing the batter gently,Sanji placed the vegetables down and walked towards her drying his hands and gently placing his hands atop it hers helping her.

"You need to be a little bit more gentle,I know you can cook but it seemed your blush distracted you"

"Sush"

She turned the mixer off,pouring the batter into the pans and placing them gently into the over,before hearing the mixer going off again and seeing Sanji mixing the icing

"I..didn't wan-"

"Want to distract me?,Hun it's okay"

Sakura walked behind him,wrapping her arms around his waist,inhaling softly,he smelt like Cigarette's and shockingly lemon.

"I think it needs a little bit more liquid, it's just too stiff right now"

Sakura nodded removing her fingers,grabbing s tablespoon and pouring a glass of water,dipping the Spoon into it and adding it too the mixture while Sanji mixed it, as it slowly began to unstiffen.

"It's looking good"

Sanji smiled and turned the mixer off, begining to scoop the icging into the piping bag that Sakura was holding.

"It is!"

Sanji nodded,smiling at Sakura who was beaming as she tied the bag,placing into the fridge,letting it chill.

Sakura gently pecked Sanji lips,giggling as he blushed and turned away hiding his face

Sakura smiled and walked towards the other cakes Sanji had made previously and picked up the jar of jam,and a butter Knife,plunging into the sticky jam and begining to spread it on the cake (Sanji had told her previously to do that)

"So,are you adding cream? Or-"

"I have a bag of pre whipped cream we can add to it,I'm gonna cut up some strawberries and we can use that to decorate"

She nodded as Sanji got to work and began to chop them, oncr she finished jamming the cake,she placed the knife in the sink and sat at on of the bar stools,letting Sanji layer the cake with the jam and cream,adding the top layer and putting the thin slivers of The cake atop the cake,dusting it with powdered sugar.

"Heh,and Done! Thank you for the Help My little sous chef~"

"It's no problem,head chef"

Sanji gently kissed her and smiled,hugging her close.

"Just...two more to go!!"


End file.
